A Rose With Thorns
by TheKazatzaniManor
Summary: In a war torn era, Japan's Imperial Guard has Elite Soldiers of Guardians that are ordered to protect important, But one is to protect the Emperor's daughter, or is she something else?
1. Prelude

Prologue

Tenjia had been in the forest for some time, hidden within the trees, waiting for his target to come into his view before he saw it. His target had shown itself from it's hiding spot, raising his bow and readying his arrow, drawing it back as he measured the distance, wind speed and height from his target before he released it, a flashback soon over ran his mind.

A kid standing before the emperor, he had teal black hair but due to something in his veins, there seemed to be a light coloring of teal into the mixture of his hair, with hazel eyes, the child was being examined by some strange men in robes, before they looked at the man siting in a golden throne and nodded.

"This is the one to be." One of the hooded men said.

"He's destined to be by the heir's side." Another said behind the boy.

The emperor motioned him, "Come...You have been freed from your life as a commoner, an untouchable, freed from your birth name, Tei Zhong, for now, your new name will be, Kazatzani Tenjia." He said before the hooded strangers took Tenjia and walked him away from the throne room, looking behind him, Tenjia managed to catch a glimpse of a girl, with a maroon and gold colored kimono, her designs that of a Chinese dragon, must've been taken and cleaned from the Chinese princess from sometime, he didn't know the year, but it was Chinese. The girl's eyes were, what seemed a dark purple that fades into canary, almost almond shaped, her hair was up to her wait and a flaming red in color.

Tenjia was awe struck but was turned around by the men and he looked ahead and wondered where he was going, was he getting a shower? was he getting to eat something? Who knew, his life was going to change.

The target struggled to stand, Tenjia dropped down from his spot and walked over to the man in armor, the arrow was in the soilder's chest, pulling out his dagger, Tenjia grabbed his head and removed the mask before staring at rebel.

"Before I put you out your misery, tell me where is she." Tenjia asked calmly, hearing the soldier cough and stare at him with anger.

"I'll never tell, she must be executed in order to save the country...You must die also, the Emperor and his followers must be killed to save Japan." The man said before having the arrow removed carefully and the dagger shoved to the side of his neck, gagging, the rebel's mouth soon had blood coming out before the life drained from his eyes.

Tenjia stood up and placed the arrow inside his quiver and cleaned his dagger before placing it back into it place. He dragged the body to a hidden area before covering the blood on the ground with dirt and began to walk deeper into the forest, his hand at his katana's handle, Tenjia kept absolute silence, treading carefully and silently. Listening for any strange noise that could lead him to the camp where the one he's to protect is located at. Another memory flashed in his mind.

"Ten lashes for each mistake." A hooded figure said as he whipped a much older Tenjia, the 14 year old kept silent as he recieved his punishment before someone ran over and covered him. "Remember to keep silent, hidden in the shadows to prevent exposure and what could be your final breathe." He instructed and gave the whip to someone before they walked away. Tenjia got up and bowed before placing his cloth again and grabbed his katana, as well as his bow and arrow, usually, one would stay with just the katana, or just the bow and arrow, but Tenjia kept both.

He closed his eyes and opened them again before he started his excercise, to sneak past guards and retreive a scroll that the captain had. Going in to the shadows, Tenjia treaded as quietly as he could, distracting guards before quickly moving to another spot.

Tenjia blinked the memory away and heard some voices, instantly he ran to a tree and climbed it, pulling his bow out and a single arrow, He looked around and spotted a small light, walking from branch to branch, testing each one if they could hold his weight, He got closer and closer, realizing it was a small guard post. He listened to the conversation, hearing for any clues before he heard something.

"So, we slit her throat in public before we attack the palace and capture the emperor?" A soilder asked.

"Yes, that's the pla-" He was caught off by an arrow piercing his throat, the other rebel was about to sound the alarm before another arrow caught his back, making him fall and struggle to crawl. Tenjia jumped down and stepped on his back, dagger to his neck.

"Where is your main camp." Tenjia asked.

"Just far north, Close to a river." He said before the dagger entered his neck and pulled out. Tenjia pulled out the arrows and checked if they still worked before he moved the bodies away and headed up the dirt path, katana at hand and eyes scanning for any patrols heading to the post. Hearing what seemed to be horses, Tenjia quickly hid behind bushes and watched the patrol pass before staying in the shadows and continues making his way to the river.

After some time, Tenjia spotted the camp and looked for any cages, finding only a few before taking note of the guards and their positions, he quietly looked for and place to sneak into and found a cave leading to the camp from behind and he made his way down the river side and checked behind him and entered the cave. Some lanterns were hanging on the walls and he knew this was a mining camp. This reminded him of something he held close to his memories.

Hiding inside the cave near his destroyed village, a young Tenjia had been crying near the bodies of his parents, a shadow covered him as he looked up and stared at a hooded figure.

"Now, now, you must be calm, I'll help you honor them, their deaths shall not be in vain." A man said and removed his hood, he had graying hair, giving Tenjia a hand, he took him out the cave and the boy found himself staring at smoldering ruins, bodies on the floor, spears, arrows, dead soldiers everywhere. The rebels and local militia had a stand off and it ended in bloody massacre.

"Everything will be fine, you just have to trust me and let me take you to see the Emperor and decide your future, if your lucky enough, you'll serve him as a close guard and maybe you'll be able to avenge your village." The adult said and looked at Tenjia who stared at the remains and looked up at him before nodding.

He shook his head and the 19 year old began to make his way through the cave before he spotted two guards, he walked over before he hit one stunning them and shoved his dagger into the other guard's chest and pushed him down before grabbing the other and broke his neck. Looking around, Tenjia grabbed and dragged a guard and over a hole and did the same with other body before he set the two on fire to disguise anything as a simple fire before continuing down the cave, hiding behind a corner and watched another rebel walk past him and quickly went behind a cage covered with a cloth.

He looked around and took a peek into the cage, his eyes made contact with wolves, he was expecting for them to start barking but they simply stared at them.

"I hope you can understand, but please create a distraction and i'll get you free, all of you." He said and looked around and back at the wolves before he left and they began to bark, as if they understood what he said and took the chance to get into some tents, before he saw what he was seeking.

"M'lady Ritsu…." He whispered and ran over to the chained female before he looked behind him and back to the girl in chains before he began to pick the locks and gently grabbed her, preventing her from falling before he picked her, walking to the exit and looked for any guards and ran to the forest, going to a hiding spot and hid her before going back to free the wolves. More memories flooding him.

"Come on Tenjia." The girl said playfully and ran off, Tenjia ran after her.

"Wait, you'll get in trouble." He said and sighed before looking around, losing her from his sight, "M'lady Ritsu!?" He called out and looked around before hearing a muffled screaming and quickly grabbed his dagger and ran to a corner and peeked in, a kidnapper was trying to knock her out and keep her for ransom before Tenjia quietly walked through the shadows and ran, stabbing his back before pulling it out and continued to stab the intruder multiple times.

Tenja had been through many trials, punished many, but this kidnapping was unforgivable and he wasn't going to allow any of the rebels live, so, he went to the cage and began to pick the lock, hearing the click, he removed the lock and opened the door before he ducked and the wolves began to leap out and Tenjia got his bow and readied it, letting the wolves take the foot soldiers, while he got rid of the archers.

He released the bow and the arrow got stuck inside one of the archers' chest fell off the platform before he drew another arrow and aimed at another archer. He let go of the arrow as it flew through air, cutting it and getting stuck into the chest, hearing the cry, he looked away and switched to his blade and prepared himself before blocking an attack, the rebel screaming at him.

"Die, imperial scum." The man hissed and leaped away before running at him, Tenjia parried his attack and kicked his leg, making the man fall on his knee, Tenjia quickly walked behind him and slit his throat with the katana before turning to face two more rebels. He readied his weapon again before wolves tackled them down.

"Thanks." He said and ran off, letting the wolves finish the rest before he went to the forest. Reaching his target, he picked her up, setting her on his back and began to make his way out the forest. When he was at the riverside, he looked to his side, and the wolves he had saved stared at him, bowing to them, Tenjia watched them howl before they ran off.

He looked ahead and continued to walk to the imperial capital, keeping to the shadows before reaching a checkpoint and stepped out the bushes, the soldiers stared at him.

"I have the princess, I rescued her from some rebels near the river up north, but they're taken care off, let me pass." Tenjia explained bluntly before walking through the checkpoint, holding Ritsu carefully. Some guards walked with him through the streets of the city before he looked at the palace and looked at the guards.

"You may leave." He said and walked through the gates and to the throne room. The emperor watched him enter before he had Ristu taken and sent to her room before Tenjia bowed to the leader on the country and.

"I praise your successful rescue of the princess, Thank you, Tenjia." He said, "You may stand," Tenjia stood up an watched him. "I'm giving you a new assignment, to stand beside her and always protect her, the last one assigned to this role was captured and killed by the rebels, but you seem to do the opposite when it comes to her." He explained and stood up, making his way to Tenjia, "So please, may you have better luck than the last man."

"Yes, my lord." Tenjia said and bowed once more before the older man placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go and see her if you wish." He said before walking away and to one of the halls, "I have urgent business." Tenjia watched him leave before he turned and walked down the opposite hall and opened a door. There sat on the bed, Namine Ritsu, she turned her eyes and looked at him before smiling. She motioned him and Tenjia walked over and sat beside her, she looked at him and hugged him.

"Thank you…" She said and Tenjia nodded.

"It's my duty." He said and Ritsu leaned into his ear and whispered something.


	2. Chapter 1

A Game of Chess

Tenjia has been in his quarters with the other of his rank, all talking how they had it easy, but they didn't complain, no one wanted to guard the princess, some call her a snot-nosed brat, he ignored it but clenched his fists before he sat up and they fell silent, he slowly looked at each and everyone of them, getting out of his bed he walked to the single guard that insulted the one he respects dearly before he stood before him.

"Didn't they teach you something called respect…." He said calmly.

"And who are you." The male said, his hair reached his waist, a dark gray coloring.

"The one in charge of protecting M'lady Ritsu." Tenjia said and everyone stood quiet and watched, they knew what happened to the rebels that kidnapped her and most spread rumors that were possibly false, but still had a strange vibe to the other Elites, "Tenjia Kazatzi." He said. The other male stood up, examining him.

"So you're the hero….and it seems you come the curse lineage….black hair with some blue coloring, much more of a tint to it, and with impeccable skills with a bow, much alone with a katana, many call you demon that was summoned to protect the Princess." He said.

"Namui Gakupo, a male who has a partner that's named Kikaito, your height is only a quarter shorter than, great skills with a katana, one of the top five elite guards…" Tenjia said and Namui stared at him and nodded.

"Why yes, care for a game while we talk." He said and pulled out a board with some pieces, chess. Tenjia grabbed a seat and sat down before placing his pieces on his side of the board and looked at Namui.

"Game hosts' start." Tenjia said and watched Namui make his move before he moved his piece. "Judging by your moves, Namui, you enjoy the thrill of charging in to your enemies, caring for only one thing, to take down your targets, all while leaving your Master free from harm." He stated and smiled, "But I take a different approach to this." He said and looked at Namui as surprised as Tenjia hit him, grunting, Namui quickly got up and grabbed his katana.

"Stand down." A voice said, and Tenjia looked over and stared at a very old man, Tenjia stepped aside and bowed respectively at him, scratching his white beard, he looked at the other bowing guards and lifted his hand, "Rise my former students." He said and faced Tenjia and smiled, "Congratulations on your rescue," He began before his voice turned stren, "Don't act up or I will remove you from your duties and make you do field work."

Tenjia nodded and stood up, as did the other guards, he was about to say something when there was an explosion in the distance and the bells were rung, Tenjia quickly looked around and the old man nodded before he ran off, the other Elite's quickly left to their positions to guard their leaders. He turned around to see the village out the walls in flames, rebels marching towards the wall when the main gates were taken down, Imperial guard rushed to take on the horde of Rebels.

Tenjia quickly ran inside the palace and made his way quickly to Ritsu and burst through the door before he looked at her who covered her chest with her robe, he caught what seemed to be bandages but shrugged it off and closed the door behind him.

"We have to get you out of here, it's not safe anymore." Tenjia said and turned around to let her change, his hand at the handle of his blade and looked at the door, ready to defend the princess.

"I'm finished, but we must find father." She said and walked behind him and gently grabbed his wrist and looked up at him, giving a nod, the dark haired male and slowly opened the door and pulled out his katana and checked both side before taking her hand and made his way out the room and walked down the hall, towards the main throne room. He could hear the sounds of fighting outside and maybe even inside the palace, he wasn't sure but kept Ritsu close and opened the throne room doors.

Guard pointed their weapons at him but put them own as Ritsu walked in and ran over to her father and his advisors. Tenjia turned around and heard the fighting getting closer, drew his weapon, he readied himself. Right before he could speak, the door were busted open and rebels began to flood in, Tenjia watched as the tried to separate him from the Emperor and others, he wasn't going to allow that, running towards the throne, he parried some attacks, before turning and facing two soldiers, one of the two ran at him, screaming and having his sword raised before Tenjia side stepped and elbowed his back, making him stumble and the second ran at him, aiming his weapon to his side before another blade stopped the attack.

Namui kicked the rebel and stood beside Tenjia, he watched some more elites join in and he looked at Tenjia, giving each other a nod, they ran to help out, blocking and having to deal with pesky, semi-trained men.

"Never thought to see you here." Namui said with amusement, only having a huff as a response, "Cheer up." He mumbled and the two ran at the rebels, Tenjia shoving his blade into the chest, grabbing his dagger and throwing it, catching another in the neck before he could attack Namui.

"Keep watch on your back." Tenjia said and looked over to see a guard get overtaken, breaking through, he ran towards the throne, his blade cutting through flesh as he quickly stood in between Ritsu and her father, and stared down at a group and held his weapon ready before his teacher stepped beside him and raised his hand.

"Take the princess and head south." He said and took out his long sword, "Quickly, we'll hold them off, don't argue." He said and took his cloak off and revealed his armor and Tenjia nodded before he turned and grabbed Ritsu's hand before he began to run.

"W-Wait!?" She said and looked over to her father who took off his own robe and had amor similar to the teacher. "Tenjia!? Don't!" She yelled and looked at him, his face had no emotion, but all the time they've been together, she knew, he was regretting this.

"It was a pleasure in knowing you." The Emperor said and raised his blade and stared ahead at the men. "Zaio."

"The pleasure is mine." Zaio said and the two became ready. "Namui, Go, and help Tenjia." He said and the male looked over and nodded before he slashed another Rebel and ran off, the same way Tenjia and Ritsu went, turning around, he saw that they became overwhelmed.

"..." He was going to stop but didn't, he needed to do what he was told. Running through the walls, he saw that the floor was littered with dead soldiers and rebels, it was a bloodbath and Namui stopped when he looked around for the duo when he saw Ritsu's hair from a distance and began to run, "Tenjia! Lady Ritsu!" He called out. Namui growled and kept running after.

Tenjia slashed and parried attacks as he ran through with Ritsu, holding her hand tight and he stopped by a door and placed her behind him and held his blade ready and watching a group of enemies make their way slowly towards them. He looked over his shoulder at Ritsu and held her hand before turning over to face the enemies and took in a deep breath and watched as Namui went behind them and killed two before Tenjia helped, impaling one in the chest, kicking another beside him before the last Rebel fought with Namui, their blades clashing as Tenjia pushed away a body.

The stunned enemy ran at Tenjia, yelling before a dagger caught his side of the head and Tenjia looked over and Ritsu had her arm out, in a throwing position as she looked afraid and slowly looked at him before he heard a thump and Namui sheathed his blade and looked at them both.

"We must hurry and leave, The Emperor and Sensei said so…." He said and Ritsu was about to tell them to go back but was hugged by Tenjia, she stood there in the embrace and looked away, hugging him back. "There are more Rebels coming...I'll go forward." He said and made his way through the door. Their journey was going to be a very long one.


	3. Chapter 2

Tenjia had escaped to the forest with Ritsu, who was in shock that her home was now under the control of rebels, she looked behind her shoulder and saw smoke in the air and stopped, Tenjia turned to see and looked at her. He stood behind her and hugged her before he pulled his blade out and pushed her back before he stared at the trees, blade raised and ready, until a grey haired adult appeared and he sheathed his weapon.

"Namui, why aren't you back fighting.." He said and the male simply sighed.

"Sensei told me to follow you and help with taking, M'lady somewhere safer." He said and Tenjia nodded before turning to look at Ritsu who looked away and continued walking. "Keep up." He said and walked after her, Namui nodding and joining the two and looked behind and saw the smoke before shaking his head and turned to facing forward.

"Know any way to safety." Namui asked and Tenjia thought about it.

"We'll head down south, and find a home, purchase it and keep an eye out for anything that'll tell us if things are safe." He said and Ritsu slowed down before taking hold of his sleeve before looking at Namui.

"You both seem to be very close." Namui said and walked beside them.

"Yeah, we've been together since I was assigned as her guardian.

"Surprised you're both now being wed." He said with a snicker.

"She's a misanthropist."

"But doesn't that mean she's hate you also?"

"I gave her a reason not to."

Ritsu simply edged closer to Tenjia, Namui nodded and the two stopped before Tenjia placed his arm in front of her and stared ahead when there was movement, a male, about 18, fell out the bushed, his short yellow hair was recognizable and Namui smiled before they calmed.

"Kikaito.." Tenjia said and looked at Namui, "Your lover." He said and Namui nodded.

"What are you doing here love." Namui said and Kikaito got up and pointed at the smoke pillars coming from the city. "Rebels attacked, come with us, it's not safe anymore." He said.

"Are you three the only ones that made it out."

"We're not sure." Tenjia said and continued walking before Ritsu followed him, holding his sleeve and Kikaito nodded before he walked, Namui bringing the rear and looked behind them to make sure they weren't followed.

Later that day, Kikaito stayed with Ritsu at the small camp they made, Tenjia out hunting and Namui making a fire. Kikaito was helping Ritsu with something, She had a lot of trust when it came to him and Tenjia, but she had nothing for anyone else, and secretly, her father.

"What were you doing out here, Kikaito." She asked.

"Oh, I was at the other village looking at a house." He said and thought, "How about we go there tomorrow." Kikaito said before having arms wrapped around him.

"Silly, Tenjia said we're moving down south, and waiting things out, maybe we can get a chariot and some supplies for the trip, I have enough for some blankets and tarp for tents." Namui said.

"I have enough for food." Kikaito said and looked at him. Ritsu nodded and looked at her small coin bag and looked in, enough for the horse, but a chariot? Giving a small sigh, she put it away and looked at the couple, two males in love. She felt a slight emptiness in her chest and when Tenjia came back with two rabbit and some fish, that feeling disappeared, replaced with relief that he came back.

"I have enough for the chariot and horse." Tenjia said and set the animals on the floor and grabbed a large stone before he pulled his dagger and began to skin the rabbits, Namui taking the fish and began to gut and scale them.

Ritsu nodded and and looked at Kikaito who gave a grin, the one she knew well, the 'I-know-what-your-feeling' She placed a finger on her lips and he made a zipping his lips close motion and looked at the two males at work.

"So you still haven't told him." Kikaito said.

"No….not yet." She said quietly and sighed.

"You're going to tell him sooner or later." He told her and gently hit her head.

After they their fill, Namui and Kikaito slept together and Ritsu was sleeping, her head on Tenjia's lap as he watched her, stroking her hair faintly. He looked over to the fire and watched the flames do their dance, the embers joining the flames, the wood making the music with crackling as it burned. Tenjia grabbed his rolled up armor and placed it under Ritsu's head before he got up and climbed a tree and looked around the camp before he looked away and made sure they wasn't any search parties looking for them.

He got off and saw that Ritsu was up and watching him.

"Sleep with me…" She said and she layed back down. Nodding Tenjia laid in front of her and placed her arms on his chest and closed her eyes, he wrapped his arms around and closed his eyes.

"Wake up." A voice said and Tenjia opened his eyes, everyone was ready and Ritsu had poked his cheek and he got up before rubbing her head and she puffed her cheeks. He smiled faintly and stretched before looking at Namui, who tossed him armor and weapons before he placed his bow on his back and his katana to his side and Ritsu hugged his arm and walked with.

"Does she always hug your arm when you with her." Namui asked as he began to walk, Kikaito beside him.

"Yes, but it doesn't bother me, she feels safer with me like this, besides, I know where she is at all times." Tenjia said and looked at her. She nodded and looked at him.

"And….I like holding onto him." She said and looked at Namui.

"I see." He said and shrugged before turning his attention ahead. After a few hours of walking, they reached a village, with a wall built around it, a market village.

Tenjia and the others were at a tavern and he began to assign the roles.

"Namui, you get some packs, some tarps and blankets, Kikaito, you get food and other supplies, Me and Ritsu will go get the horse and chariot." He said as they all nodded, "We'll meet her at noon, got it." He said and they went their ways. Ritsu giving her bag to Kikaito and walked after Tenjia.

"There's a stable somewhere here," Ritsu said and Tenjia nodded before feeling her grab his hand, the sight of the people put her off in a nervous state and feeling Tenjia hold her hand, gave her some comfort. Kikaito was at the food district and had some parcels of bread, rice and cheese. He was being told by a merchant how fresh the fish he was selling were and how recently he caught them. Namui was at another side getting more arrows for Tenjia's bow, and of course some tarps and blankets. A merchant offered him some pots for him. Namui nodded and bought the needed items.

The stables were filled with horses with different colors, some brown, some white, some multi-colored. Tenjia was talking with the stable master how much one was along with a chariot for four. The old man scratched his beard and nodded before leading him to a horse of brown and white coloring.

"He was imported from the west, quite good for traveling." He said and looked at Tenjia. "With the chariot….i'd say….about a coin bag that could hold 10,000…"

Tenjia simply gave him a bag, "make it 20,000." He told the elder who nodded and bowed.

"I'll have her ready for you in two hours." He said and Tenjia gave him another bag.

"5,000 more to make it one hour." He said and the elder nodded before yelling at his workers to get the horse and chariot ready. Ritsu walked over and stared at the newly bought horse and smiled faintly before looking at Tenjia and he nodded before he walked over and placed a robed over her and hid her as some rebels entered the marketplace.

He gave a whistle that only other guards he trained with could hear. Namui had caught up with Kikaito who soon heard the whistle and he pulled the robed over his head before doing the same to Kikaito who only looked to the side and saw the rebels and the two hid inside a crowd.

Thirty minutes passed and Tenjia and Ritsu where at the tavern, waiting but keeping watch as the rebels walked around, She went behind him and hid as some rebels looked at Tenjia, he simply stared back and blinked as Namui and Kikaito reached them and looked at Tenjia before they nodded and made their way to stables, the elder gave the reins to Tenjia and Namui opened the door in the back, Ritsu entered first as Kikaito closed the door behind him, Namui tied their supplies to the top of the chariot and joined the two inside the chariot as Tenjia sat down on it and have the elder another bag of coins before making the horse move.

"Have a safe trip." The elder called as Tenjia waved and began to make his way down the dirt road.

Ritsu looked through the front of the chariot and looked around before going back inside and Namui joined Tenjia in the front and sighed.

"To many rebels now, what now?" He asked.

"Like I said, we continue our way down south and find a home." He said and sighed. "I just hope the Emperor and Sensei are alive." He said and Namui nodded.

"But we have our orders, to take Ritsu somewhere safe and wait things out." Namui stated and looked over his shoulder and to the interior of the chariot to Kikaito who was watching Ritsu sleep.

"What are you feelings toward her." He asked Tenjia.

"Even though it's my duty to protect her, I've taken it to personal offence if any try to harm her, we grew up together, so i'm not letting anything get to her." Tenjia said, "I love her too much." Tenjia said and looked at him.

"In a romantic way or…"

"I'm not sure if it's like that, but that's how I feel." Tenjia said before facing forward. What caught his eye, made him ready to fight, "A checkpoint." He said and Namui nodded before he tapped the wall and Kikaito looked around for a way to hide Ritsu when he looked at his seat and gently hit it, a hollow sound, he opened it and shook her awake.

"Hide quickly.." He told her and she nodded before going inside it and he placed something to leave it open slight and placed the blanket over her. "Don't worry and stay still." Kikaito said and smiled faintly before he sat on the opposite seat and felt the chariot stop.

Tenjia starred as some rebels searched their supplies and looked under the chariot.

"Why so many supplies?" One of them asked.

"Going down south." He replied and heard the door open before Kikaito walked out and the men looked around the chariot and exited before the yellow haired male walked back inside and closed the door behind him.

"They're clear." Another said and the man motioned them through, the horse simply snorting and began to pull the chariot through. Once they were clear, Kikaito opened the seat and helped Ritsu out and she sighed before she sat down and stretched.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded and looked over to the front and at Tenjia who kept controlling the horse and Namui looked in and smiled at them both before looking back ahead.

Ritsu tugged on Namui's arm and looked at the ground, taking the hint, Namui got in and she quietly sat beside Tenjia and hugged his arm. She felt his lips press against her hand, a faint reddening on her cheeks began to form, Namui smiled faintly and looked over to Kikaito who sat beside him.

Tenjia pulled away from her head and looked at the dirt road before looking at the sky as the sun began to rain down on them and he went back to looking at the road, passing some travelers who walked away from the marketplace maybe about an hour ago but looked ahead and kept a keen eye ahead and felt her head on his shoulder and he looked at her, she was sleeping, he looked back ahead and spotted what seemed to be the Imperial city, well, what's left of it, taking the chariot to a safe distance, he saw that there were bodies littered on the floor, some buildings burned down.

"A shame…" Namui said as he looked out from a window inside the chariot, "You think anyone else got out."

"I hope so." He said and looked away from the ruins and made the horse go into a slightly faster pace.

Kikaito sighed and nodded before he looked into his parcel and grabbed some bread to eat. Namui covered the window and looked over to him and tilted his head. He leaned over and took a bite from the bread before Kikaito could.

"Hey!?" He said and held his bread to himself, "My bread."

"So."

"Gosh."

Tenjia simply shook his head and saw that they were away from the city, due to the open view he saw, the ocean spread out in many directions, the sun's light making sparkle and he decided to stop and gently laid Ritsu on the seat before he tied the horse to a tree and Namui walked out and stretched before Kikaito walked out.

"Why are we stopping?" He asked.

"So we can see where are we heading," Tenjia answered and grabbed a map before he looked at it and thought. "Well we are a day away from a village, but after that, it'll be maybe a week before we reach another marketplace." He said and Namui nodded.

"I had enough for a tent, Maybe M'lady can rest with Kikaito inside the chariot, we can rest in the tent." Namui said as he grabbed the tarp and poles. Tenjia nodded and walked to the front of the chariot and picked her up carefully, not wanting to wake her before he took her inside the chariot and placed his pillow and blanket over her.

He walked out the chariot and stared at the same merchant he saw and tilted his head.

"Hello, everyone, my name's Zao, a chinese merchant, mind if I stay the night, I have a long way ahead." The man said and looked over to Namui before he realized who they were, "My apologize, I didn't recognize you both were Elite Guards." He said and bowed politely and placed his bags down before Kikaito began to cook, "I just past the city, what happened?"

"Rebels attacked the city and palace." Tenjia said, "We are the only one's left i'm afraid." He said.

"So the Empire has fallen I take?" Zao said and sighed, "The nation is doomed." He stated and they all nodded, "Where are you heading."

"Somewhere safer, maybe to a different nation if it comes to that." Tenjia said and sighed, "Though, i'm not sure if one the people with would like that." He said and looked at the chariot before he looked over to the merchant.

"Ah...hopefully you have a fine journey." Zao said and grabbed his bag before pulling out a piece of bread and cream, "Let's eat and have a safe night."

"You can ride with us until the next marketplace, I'll get you a horse to make you travels faster."

"That's such a gift, but I can't honestly, I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not." Namui stated as he roasted some meat on the fire. Kikaito looked at the meat and chopped up some vegetables.

"What do you sell?" Kikaito said before looking over to him.

"Nothing much, but I do have a guitar for sale."

"How much?" Tenjia asked as he checked up on Ritsu.

"Only 800, that's all I ask." He said and Tenjia walked over and handed him the coins and sat down as the man unhooked a small guitar, a dark brown around the edges, but it was a cream coloring, with a design around the base of it. "Very good quality." He said.

"You're right.." He said and strummed it, he nodded and set it beside him. "Hopefully she'll like it."

"Who?"

"Namine Ritsu." He said and the merchant looked surprised and looked at chariot. "Yeah….The princess."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"No, that's just how Tenjia acts, even when he's with M'Lady." Namui said and set the meat to roast, while Kikaito set the vegetables in some water. "He's usually quiet, but very terrifying." He said and bonked his head.

Tenjia moved his hand away and sighed with an irritated vibe that made Kikaito and Zao wary.

"So easily angered." Namui said and chuckled before returning to the food.

Tenjia shrugged and looked over to the food and felt his stomach rumble before he felt arms wrap around him, a soft yawn before a voice spoke with a tired tone.

"Tenjia…..I'm hungry." Ritsu said quietly and rested her head on his back. He nodded and sat down, before she laid her head on him again and went to sleep again. Kikaito smiled and stirred the vegetables before Namui began to put some of the meat in it.

Zao began to put up his tent before he finished his bread and cream before saying his farewells and went to sleep. After the meat stew had finished, Ritsu ate quietly with Tenjia near a tree, while Kikaito was having his cheek pinch by Namui. He shook his head at them both and looked over to Ritsu who raised her spoon to him.

"Here.." She said and Tenjia ate what she was giving him before she blushed faintly and went back to eating. He tilted his head and went back to eating what Namui and Kikaito had made before he place his bowl aside and took Ritsu's bowl before beginning to feed her with a slightly amused grin while she blushed more and when she finished she walked to the chariot and got into her makeshift bed.

Kikaito joined her later on before closing the door and Namui went to sleep inside the tent. Tenjia didn't go to the tent before climbing a tree and watched for anything that could have followed them, besides the merchant. He sighed and jumped down before entering the tent and laid down on his blanket and closed his eyes.

"Hurry Tenjia!" A voice said as a 12 year old looked around took in his surroundings and turned his eyes back to a girl with hair long enough to reach half way down her back, her eyes had a small playful glow before disappearing into an abandoned home, maybe belonged to a wood cutter or blacksmith. He sighed and ran after her before noticed something move through the window.

"Ritsu!" He called before he saw a pair of hands grab the girl and he was about to take his dagger and throw it at one of the hands before something hit him in the back of the head, his vision going blurry before he could try to get up, his eyes closed. Silence, nothing but silence.

After what felt like an hour, Tenjia slowly got up, remembering what happened, he ignoring the headache stabbing at his mind, he simply grabbed his dagger and with his blurry vision slowly clearing itself up, he focused on one thing, to help Ritsu and escape before they could harm her.

" .Her." He said and a man walked out with a grin, "I'll kill you….if you hurt her." He said and his vision cleared, the man simply landed a hit on him, sending him staggering back but he ran at the man, the headache still raging, but he ignored it, the man swung again, but he simply ducked and sent the dagger into his arm, the man yelled before Tenjia pulled out and stabbed his leg, making the man fall to his knee.

The dagger was pulled out quickly before he began to repeatedly stab his neck, Tenjia stopped after leaving a bloody mess, he wiped the blood of on the corpse's shirt and he got off of it before he made his way inside, he opened the door, staring at Ritsu who was tied up, some blood was on her, her blood, Tenjia's mind went blank as all emotion left his eyes, he walked over and was about to reach her when another kidnapper kicked him with enough force to slam him onto the wall, making cough up blood, Tenjia slowly got up, before the man hit him again.

"Hey Hikaru, come and look at this brat." A man with bushy brows said as he laughed and picked him up by the hair.

"Ahh, trying to be a hero, say Zeikeo, how much would he be for the ransom?"

"Who cares, check out what he did to Kaio, saw the brat murder him."

"What…..just kill him." He said before Tenjia bit down on Zeikeo's hand and the man yelled and dropped him before he grabbed his dagger and stabbed Hikaru's leg, yanking it out, Tenjia climbed and began to stab Zeikeo's chest, before giving the final blow to his face, into the eye, deep enough to kill him before Hikaru grabbed and threw him.

"You little…" He said and limped over to Ritsu before picking her up, "I'm going to enjoy making you watch as I kill her, forget the ransom." He said before Tenjia crawled to him slowly.

"Don't touch…..her..scum." He said and held his dagger tightly. Ritsu slowly opened her eyes and looked at the male body, her eyes growing wide before she faced her attention to Tenjia before she screamed and Hikaru growled.

"Shut up!" He said and slammed her to the wall before she gasped in pain and she looked as Tenjia was staggering up before he fell again. "Watch as I ki-" He stopped as a blade was plunged into his back and out his chest, barely touching Ritsu, a man in about his 40s simply shook his head.

"That just won't do…" He said and Tenjia was being helped by a 13 year old boy, with a light-grayish coloring to his hair. "Namui, take Tenjia back home….I'll talk with M'Lady." He said and set the body aside before Namui nodded and began to take Tenjia away.

Tenjia's eyes snapped opened and he sat up fast and looked around, he was inside the tent, night was still taking it's toll, Namui was asleep, he rubbed his eyes and walked out the tent before he walked to the chariot and opened the door slowly and looked inside and saw that Kikaito and Ritsu were still asleep. He closed the door and looked around before he walked back to the tent to continue his rest.


	4. Chapter 3

The morning sun had risen, lighting up the darkness that covered the camp in which Tenjia, Ritsu, Namui and Kikaito and made, Tenjia was still asleep, Ritsu beside him inside the tent and waited for him to wake, staring at his hand, she hesitated to take hold of it before she looked away and stared out the tent. Namui and Kikaito were with the merchant that spent the night with them, she closed the passage way before she turned to look at Tenjia before she scooted over and leaned in, slowly nearing his lips before a finger was pressed against her lips.

"Not yet." Tenjia said quietly and she blushed intensely, sitting up, he stretched and patted her head, "Not until my feelings are sorted out…..not until you're completely safe…" He told her and hugged her, she hugged back and nodded.

"Okay…" She told him and felt him plant his gentle kiss on her head he always gave her throughout there life.

"If you both finished your romance," Namui said looking inside, "Breakfast is ready." He said and went back outside, Ritsu watching him from over Tenjia's shoulder with a slight irritated glare before Tenjia grumbled something rude about him before he walked outside the tent followed by her.

Kikaito gave her a smug look, only being responded with a huff as she sat beside him and hit his arm. Namui laughed and looked at Tenjia before he handed him his bowl. The contents were vegetables and meat in broth, Tenjia had a problem with vegetables, but since this had potatoes and meat, he began to eat, ignoring the greens before Ritsu nudged him and had a spoonful of vegetables for him.

"Eat…" She said and opened her mouth, "Ahh." He stared at her and ate the spoonful before he did the same to her.

"I can't wait to see your children." Namui said before both Kikaito and Tenjia punched his stomach. "Double-Team." He said and leaned forward, placing his bowl aside and clutching his stomach.

"Stop teasing you idiot." Kikaito said and lifted his head before planting a kiss on his lips. Tenjia was too busy eating to notice but Ritsu watched them before turning her attention to Tenjia.

"Not yet.." He reminded her before looking at her, his face having his usual emotionless look but with a hint of slight embarrassment in them. "Just wait." He told her. She nodded and ate the rest before putting her empty bowl away.

After the pot had been emptied out due to everyone eating. Tenjia and Namui put away the tent and Ritsu walked inside the chariot, followed by Zao and Kikaito and Namui. Namui hit the wall twice before Tenjia made the horse move forward. He gently patted it back leg, sitting up straight, he watched as the sun began to give the water a orange-yellow like coloring, almost as if it was touching it.

Turning his attention to the dirt path and yawned a bit as he leaned back, his head pressing against the sturdy wood of the chariot and watched the horse pull them through the path and towards a day's worth of travel to a marketplace. He felt movement behind him and looked to his side and watched Ritsu sit beside him and leaned forward and felt the wind hit her face, her hair move with the wind slightly before closing her eyes. He watched her and looked away.

She opened her eyes moments later and looked at him and tilted her head and blinked before she looked ahead and smiled faintly and moved her bangs away from her face before she sat back straight and leaned against Tenjia who sat straight for her before giving her his usual kiss on the head. She blushed faintly and looked to her side and saw that the tree were becoming scarce and they were reaching the plains.

Ritsu looked away and began to doze off, slowly while trying to fight it but she was failing before falling asleep. Tenjia looked at her and shrugged before letting her rest, continuing their way through the path.

Zao had placed his things beside him and looked over to Namui, who had been fighting with Kikaito, the usual pinching the cheek and flicking the forehead. He tilted his head at their antics before Namui looked at him.

"Yes, he's my lover, and vice versa." He said pointed at Tenjia and Ritsu, "The princess is in love with her guard, though i'm not sure she would like Tenjia, I've known him for sometime during training, but i've never seen anything that would attract a girl." He said and sighed before uncovering a window. "He's an emotionless little guy most of the time."

"But you do realize he nearly died for her, multiple times." Kikaito said. "The first time in the abandoned home, when he got poisoned with a dart, when rebels tried to destroy the carriage she was in as a statement for war." He explained. Zao took it all in and nodded.

"But why doesn't he love her back?" The merchant asked.

"Maybe he doesn't see like that." Namui said.

"Idiot, because he might be rejected by the Emperor...who I hope is still alive." Kikaito said and sighed.

"The emperor would love to see Tenjia marry Ritsu actually." Namui said and the two looked at him confused. "He was thinking of asking Tenjia marry her, he trusted Tenjia enough to nearly ask him."

Tenjia was listening and looked at Ritsu, the way she slept was actually kind of cute, the way she was breathing softly, her chest rising and falling gently, they way some of her hair fell onto her face was pretty cute. His cheeks began to redden very faintly, but his eyes face forward and spotted a fork in the road, stopping the horse, he called toward Namui.

"Which way do we turn." He said and Namui grabbed his map and opened it before staring at it. "Well?"

"Says….to take a left." He said

"My map points to the right." Zao said and pulled his map out and looked at it. Tenjia cursed slightly and looked over to the paths.

"We'll have to just choose one….We can't split up…" Tenjia said and sighed. Ritsu woke up and looked over to the path and heard Tenjia, Namui and Zao.

"We can split up…" She said, "You and me can go right, Zao and Namui can go left, Kikaito can stay with chariot." She suggested. Kikaito was hesitant but nodded, he looked over to Namui and smiled.

"Very well," Tenjia said and looked around, looking for a place to tie the horse, getting of the chariot, Tenjia grabbed the reins and walked over to a single tree, with very few leaves still clinging to the branches, Tenjia began to tie the reins around a branch.

"Take care Namui." Kikaito said and they both kissed before the merchant and Namui walked away. Kikaito looked over to Ritsu and hugged her before going inside the chariot to sleep. Ritus ran over to Tenjia before they both began to walk their path.

"Will they all be okay." She asked and hugged his arm. "Kikaito is alone and defenceless….what if…"

"Nothing will happen." He said and looked at her and smiled. "I promise." He stated and felt her hand grab his tightly and she nodded before looking ahead.

"A day long travel." She mumbled and Tenjia simply patted her head and nodded, "Hopefully we can find something." Ritsu said and watched the sight of the plains pass by slowly, the trail was heading towards some green hills, who knew what lived there. It frightened her slightly before she looked over to Tenjia and clenched her other fist, she had to get him to love her.

Namui walked with Zao who was reading the map and tilted his head, it looked off for a moment and turned it around multiple ways before he looked behind him, the chariot couldn't be seen and he looked forward when he saw the hills before he looked at the map and turned it over before he stopped.

"What?" Namui said and Zao hit his head. "You okay."

"I read it wrong, the town was on the right path….Tenjia and Ritsu are heading to the town." He said and Namui sighed, "Well….I'll have to do something now.."

"Yeah…..Let's go back and try to find Ritsu and Tenjia before something happens to them." Namui said and turned around and began to walk.

"Sure," Zao said and walked behind Namui. "What will we do when we get to the chariot?" He asked.

"Kikaito will start to yell." He said and chuckled.

"How did you meet?" Zao asked, "You and Kikaito."

"Long story, but i'll shorten it, you see, I've had him a secret for a long time, i'd leave training for some time to see him." Namui continued, "But, Tenjia found out and when that happens, He can be very persuasive, and by that, he told Sensei, but he didn't much care as long as I maintained my training regime day by day, which I did, under strict watch from Tenjia."

"So, Tenjia is very through with his assignment?"

"Yeah, but he's terrifying when Ritsu's life is on the line….he becomes something, not even the Emperor or Sensei could control, he's known as….The Demon of the Empire."

"I've heard stories of the Demon….Was it true that he slaughtered an entire clan of Assassins that nearly killed Ritsu by himself."

"He wasn't alone, me and some other Elite Guards were there….That...wasn't the Tenjia I knew and taunted….No…" Namui said and shook his head, "It was as if something had taken Tenjia….and snapped his mind."

Zao nodded and closed his mind to envision the sight, he couldn't think of anything but when he took a look at Namui, his face said it all, when it came to Ritsu, Tenjia would change.

"So….does Tenjia love her?" He asked, "I mean if that's how he reacts, than he must have feelings for her."

"He does…" Namui explained, "He can't express them though, he does love her, but it's hard for him, especially when her life is on the line, when he goes on a rage, we have to make sure there are no survivors, if not, he'll just continue to kill with hesitation, even if Ritsu is in front of him, that's why we had to show him all the bodies before Ritsu was freed, his reaction to seeing her run….changed him, he hugged her and since that day, for a whole week, Tenjia didn't leave her room."

"What happened in the room?" Zao asked.

"He just held Ritsu in his arms, they ate together, slept together, and when she bathed, Tenjia would wait outside the room." He said, "But didn't allow anyone in."

Tenjia continued to walk with her a small ball rolled across them. He looked at it and quickly grabbed Ritsu and pulled out his Katana and looked around as the ball burst into a cloud of smoke. He circled with her and when he saw a hand reach for her, he grabbed it and bent it at an awkward angle before he kicked the body away. She gasped when the smoke appeared and stayed behind him.

After a minute, the smoke faded and thieves were circling them, one attending the injured thief. Tenjia watched them, ready to kill if they tried anything, one tried to get Ritsu but his hand was cut off cleanly before his head was removed from his body, Tenjia had Ritsu in his arm and his eyes almost changed color as the blood went in to the air, connecting to his blade as he watched the body fall to the ground.

"Don't….touch….her….." Tenjia spoke in a warning tone before the thieves backed away but kept their ground, they really wanted to steal their possessions. "Or...you'll meet the same fate as him." He said and they all rushed at him, Tenjia simply got into a stance, holding onto her before he parred some of their striked before he kicked one in the stomach and cut one's chest, the blade going deep enough to kill before he saw a knife nearly touch Ritsu, and his mind snapped, the knife was broken by his blade, Tenjia moved to almost that he was in a blur, the man's leg were removed and Tenjia turned to the last three.

Ritsu felt that Tenjia wasn't holding her and when she looked up, a man was screaming bloody murder and Tenjia was facing three men, she ran up and hugged him from behind. Tenjia felt his emotions soon fade and when he saw her arms around him he looked back to the thieves, he only stared and they grabbed their wounded and ran away.

She was shaking, but she felt that Tenjia turned and hugged her, she looked at him, ready for his usual kiss, she felt his lips gently touch her head, his katana hanging in his hand, drenched in blood, she saw that he flicked his wrist and most of the blood was cleaned off before he wiped the rest off on a corpse.

For what felt a time, Tenjia and Ritsu came across a town and when Tenjia looked at his map, it was only a three hour walk from the path.

"Let's go to a tavern and rest.." Tenjia said as Ritsu nodded before holding his hand, and continued to walk. After a couple minutes, Tenjia found a hotel, it was quite big in fact and when he walked in, he looked at the barn before walking to the barkeep, "Here, enough for two rooms, there will be a carriage with three or two people, tell them Tenjia got you guys a room…"

"Got it...Demon of the Empire." He said and Tenjia was shocked and watched the keep get two keys and gave them one. "Here."

Simply walking away, both Ritsu and Tenjia haven't heard that name in twelve years. He shook his head and when he entered the room, Tenjia placed his weapons away and looked at her, she smiled and walked out.

"I'll be back…" She said and he nodded and looked at the window and saw that it was near the night. He shrugged and heard the door close, Ritsu looked around the hall when she saw some girls signal her over.

She walked over and they pulled her in the room.

"We saw that stud, and listen, just by that look, we're going to help." A blonde girl said, with a western accent, where was she from?

"How?" She said and crossed her arms. "How can you help." She began, her misanthropist side began to show and another girl came behind her and sat her down.

"Let us do the work." She said and with that they began to work on Ritsu.

Tenjia woke up from his nap and saw that it was dark outside, he lit some candles and closed the blinds before he heard the door open, he turned around and saw that Ritsu had changed, she wore some clothes that exposed her legs and stomach, her top had sleeves that didn't cover her shoulders, some of her chest had been exposed, it had golden frills that had been at the end in her sleeves and down to her chest, her top had a blue belt that had a brown band underneath. Her skirt had brown frills at the bottom along with a blue belt at the top, she had leggings that stopped above her knee and down to her ankle, a white cloth had been gently wrapped around the bottom, her nails had been painted a scarlet coloring.

"Ritsu…" He began but she had locked the door and walked over to him, placing her finger on his lips, she shook her head and he sat down on the bed, thanks to her. Noticing the cloth color around her neck that was brown and white, along with floral center piece that was hanging above her stomach, attached to her top.

"No…" She said and before she could say anything, Tenjia sighed. "What…"

"Ritsu...I love you but not yet….not unti-" He was caught off when she pressed her lips against his, she closed her eyes and he did the same, his hand was going to push her off gently, but she moved it to her hip, taking hold his other hand and placing her hand on his chest. She pulled back slightly and looked down at him, hair hair falling, covering both their faces in a cloak, he moved his hand up and placed it against her cheek.

"Please…." She asked and Tenjia didn't answer, he just kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap, she pressed herself against him, Tenjia placing his hands on her hips, their kiss was passionate, but with a different emotion that kept them from seperating, that was before Namui had picked the lock and opened it before staring at the two and slowly exited, quietly closing the door.

After what seemed for a long time, Ritsu pulled away and stared at him before she looked at her hand, it seemed clear, but still solid, Tenjia looked at it and sat up straight, he tried to hold her hand but, it went through.

"I'm out of time...Tenjia….you're in a coma…" She said, "I….somehow found myself in your memories…..and now….I have to go and pass on….I'm sorry."

"What do you mean." He asked, slightly shocked before the walls fell, around him, everything was dark, he looked around and reached for his blade but saw it vanish, he quickly turned to look at Ritsu and when he hugged her, she went through him.

"Don't worry…." She said, "Everyone you know will be waiting for you….but things will be different…" She said and Tenjia found himself standing on the floor, his looks had changed, he looked of the age of 18, his hair was a teal coloring, his bangs were a black color. His eyes became violet, he looked behind him as felt Ritsu's transparent arms wrap around him.

"Wh...what do you mean, Ritsu…" He said and looked at her frightened,"What's happening." He said but she planted her lips on him and before she finally vanished, Tenjia heard just but a few words.

"I love you…" She said and was gone. Tenjia looked around frantically for her and ran forward, getting no where.

"Ritsu!" He yelled out and felt an emotion he never felt, sadness and pain, falling to his knees, he stared up, tears falling down his face before his eyes closed.

He woke up in a white room and gasped, panting for air and sat up straight, he looked around and saw a female working on a device before looking at him and grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him.

"It's okay Tenjia...nothing is going to happen, you're woke up from a coma." She explained, he grabbed her arms weakly and stared at her, tears forming before he spoke for the first time in this strange world.

"Where am I? Where's Ritsu!?" He asked, before he got up and walked over quickly to a nearby window and ripped open the blinds and saw a city, something he never saw before, there were tall and large buildings in the distance, it was night due to the many lights, looking down to the street, he saw strange contraptions that had wheels at the bottom, people walked on side of rock, or so he thought, paths.

"You're in Tokyo...2030." She stated and he turned and looked at her. "You've been asleep for nearly two months."

He stood there, shocked, before placing his hand on his face, where was Ritsu, Namui and Kikaito. He looked back out the window and stared out at the city in surprise, fear and shock.

"H-How….I….no." He said before he looked at wires sticking out his hand, connected to something, he stared at it and a doctor came over and calmly took his hand, he watche as the man removed the wires.

"Your brothers will be coming to pick you up." He said.

"I have no brothers...I was an orphan, taken in by the Emperor…" He stated and grabbed his hip and didn't feel his blade. "Wh-What…" He looked over to them.

"There hasn't been an emperor in over hundreds of years."

"Hu...Hundreds…." Tenjia said and slowly sat against the wall and covered his face before he stared at the ground.

After an hour or so, a red and black haired male, about the age of 19, followed by a lime green but with some yellow highlights haired boy, who seemed to take on the age of 17, walked into the hospital.

"Ranji, why drag me along, I have a date with Gumi later you hipster." The boy said only to be bonked by his brother.

"That can wait, remember, we're here for Tenjia, who we haven't seen for two months, now quit yapping Yukia." Ranji grumbled and went to the receptionist, she walked them to the room where the doctor greeted them.

"How is he doc." Ranji said and the doctor gave a sigh of confusion.

"He keeps calling himself an Elite Guard, who was sworn to protect Ritsu." The man said and gave him the release forms. "Just sign and he's free to go." Ranji nodded and signed before entering the room to where Tenjia sat on a chair, his back facing them.

"Tenjia? Bro?" He said and walked over before Tenjia looked over his shoulder.

"Who are you….."

"I'm Ranji Kazatzani, this brat is Yukia Kazatzani….there's more of us, but the others are waiting…" He said, "We're your siblings."

"Yeah, you know? I'm the pomegranate addict, Ranji the strawberry lover?" He said, "You called us these names." Yukia said.

Tenjia looked back at the city before standing. He touched the window, before he turned and faced them.

"...I don't remember much, but help me look for someone I love…." He said.

"Sure." The both stated.

"Where's….Namine Ritsu…"

Ranji and Yukia looked away before Yukia stepped forward.

"Um….she's married.."

"W-what…" Tenjia said before Ranji hit Yukia's head.

"Yeah...She's married to Ted Kasane...but why...ask now."

"No….we've….She…" He looked at the ground and his emotions faded before he looked up at the two. "Take me home.." He said and walked forward, just past them. Yukia and Ranji looked at each other before walking after him.

During a long drive back to the city, Tenjia looked out the rear window and to all the sights, one thought on his mind, where was Ritsu, who was this...Ted Kasane. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

He felt the machine stop and he looked forward to a large house. He watched Yukia and Ranji get out, he looked at the door and pulled a lever and got out before closing the door and when they entered the house, many people greeted him.

He saw many who gave their names, Kaito, Rin and Len, Teto, Ruko, Tei, Miku, Kiku, Luka, Meiko, Mikuo, Luki, Teiru, Kaiko, Lenka and Rinto, and more of his, 'siblings' stated their names.

"I'm Renji." Stated a white and scarlet haired male, who was hugged by multiple girls, he huffed and tried to get away, but they held on tight.

"The name, Yukio, Yukia's twin." Said a yellow haired teen but with lime green highlights. Tenjia blinked as he looked over to Yukia and Ranji, they nodded.

He sighed and with all eyes on him he walked to the center before stating the same question.

"Where's Ritsu Namine…" He said before the girl named Teto walked over, "...Teto…" He said remembering her name.

"Yep, and i'm her best friend….well she's married to my big brother…" She stated, "Why?" She asked before Tenjia told them everything, the day they first met, to the very end when she vanished. They all stared at him shocked, Tenjia scanned them all before he simply shook his head and walked upstairs.

"Which is my room.." He asked and with being told, Tenjia walked into it and opened his closet and looked at the clothes before changing, wearing some black pants, he went with a shirt and sweater, before staring at a scarf and wrapped it around his neck before he walked back downstairs.

"Where you going?" Rin asked and Tenjia opened the front door.

"If you people won't help." He began before VY2 Yuma walked over and stared at him, "I'm going to look for her."

"Don't, you'll only get hurt." The male said and Tenjia stared at him and noticed the katana on his hip before a girl with brown hair in yukata walked over, "I can understand."

"As a samurai and a swordswoman, you both should know when one has a duty, it must be carried through." Tenjia said and closed the door behind and walked into the jungle known as Tokyo.

Tenjia took in the sights as he looked around the many building and watched the hundreds of people walking around before he looked around, scanning every face in hopes of seeing the one he knew. To his dismay, he didn't find her, so he sat down on a bus bench and noticed his supposed brother Yukia, walking with a green haired girl, she had on some shorts and a strange top, they both seemed to have a happy conversation, looking away he continued to scan before a large machine parked in front of him.

He stood up and looked around before walking to the end of the bus and looked for Ritsu before he saw Yukia and Gumi kiss and go their separate way, taking the chance he walked off and took the easiest route and stopped Yukia.

"You...do you know the whereabouts for Namine Ritsu." He asked and Yukia blinked before he nodded.

"Uhh, yeah, I think, see those hills, theres some houses, if you ask around, you bound to run into her, I think." He said and before he could say more, Tenjia was gone and away, "Uhhh…" He pulled out his phone and called Renji to tell him what happened.

Tenjia later found himself looking at a few homes before he walked over to the first one and shook the gate a bit before looking at a button and pressed on it before a elderly woman walked out.

"Sorry to bother, but do you know a Namine Ritsu." He asked and the lady simply smiled and told him, he was no bother, but she didn't know anyone named Ritsu. He nodded and walked away away before heading to the next house, and the next, and after a few hours, he stared at the ocean from a hill, hands in his pockets, and before he gave up and turned to leave, he saw something he thought he'd never see, scarlet golden hair that reached the lower back, soft lips and skin, he took a step closer away from the edge of the hill and towards the one he loved, the violet golden eyes he always remembered back when they were kids, his heart skipped a beat at what he saw before speaking.

"...Ritsu…."


End file.
